Amusement Park Adventures
by Flowing image of ideas
Summary: What will happen when the Generation of Miracles, their former manager and some invited friends spends a day together in a newly opened amusement park? There's bound to be an adventure right around the corner along with a pinch of chaos and a tablespoon of hilarity to go along with it. !Friendship fluff central! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue--The meet-up---

Hello there! Welcome to my newest KNB fan fic (in awhile)

I came up with this story from the question that buzzed through my head one day, " What will happen if the GOM and their selected friends went to an amusement park _together?_ " and so this fan fic was born! It took _awhile_ until I finalized them then start writing the story down.

Please bear in mind that I'm a writer and an artist but I'm _no_ architect. I use my imagination with the sites, areas of the buildings, the many rides, ect base on my knowledge. _None_ of the sites was directly used from real life copyright ones. As for the rides, I get my ideas from the basic functions of a specific type of ride and use a splash of my imagination to make them original, more suitable to the setting and interesting~ ^^

 **Edit:-** I'm collaborating this fic with a friend from whose originally from WattPad. I do most of the plot's arrangements, the general writing, original settings plus characters of the park. My friend will help with the park rides (since she's been to a lot), architecture of the sites, buildings and editing/proof read.

Now, without further ado, let's get started with the _(long)_ prologue!~ :D [You've been warned!]

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!  
Only the amusement park, and their notable staff belongs to me.

~ Speech with the enclosure, ("_") are spoken in English.

* * *

 **Prologue ~ The meet-up.**

Kagami couldn't help his awkwardly irritated expression as he walks beside his shadow partner along the side walk. The starting point of today's event was to arrive at the meeting place before nine. It's the weekends and there were no club practices. The coach gave them a whole weekend off. They had practice last week so this week's are for the members to rest and relief themselves off the strain that they're bound to feel later.

For the Basketball junkie, there's _nothing_ much to do during the holidays. There's only Basketball and maybe cooking and trying new recipes, perhaps have the first years over and hang out but other than that he had nothing to do. So he obviously preferred club practice but the coach's strict over their rest so he'd just have to deal with it.

But when Kuroko invited him to the newly open theme park in Tokyo the day before yesterday, he accepted the invitation without much thought since he had no plans whatsoever. Though when he asked who else was coming, he immediately felt hesitant about his decision.

" Hey Kuroko, Is it really alright for me to come along? " The taller teen was visibly unsure, ever since the day he was invited. His hesitation was fueled from his lack of plans and the group that they'll be meeting up. He wanted to come along but at the same time it was a bit awkward. _This_ isn't the first time he's hung out with them, there were occasions and the most recent (besides practice matches here and there) was a few months ago when they were celebrating Kuroko's Birthday together in _his_ apartment.

" You're not the only one we invited Kagami-kun. ", Kuroko replied in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

" That's not it idiot! The fact that the generation of miracles gathered together for this is _ridiculous!_ "

When he realized that he'll be spending time with his _rivals_ for a whole day was a bit…in a word, baffling, even though this was outside Basketball and they went _as_ normal teenagers who are connected to each other and _not_ as rivals. During the Birthday party, they, _unexpectedly_ , came in _during_ the night and besides it's much more enjoyable to celebrate with a lot of people so it isn't much to worry over.

" It's nice to do this once in a while. ", the light bluenette assured him.

" That's right! You kids gotta have some fun now and then huh Taiga? ", Alex excitedly exclaimed as she popped in next to Kuroko.

" But! We're gonna be hanging out in a _freaking park_ the whole day for crying out loud! " He and the shadow have spend some time with two of the generation of miracles in another park before but _that_ was purely a coincidence and a certain 'lucky item' challenge. **(Author's Notes:- Reference from the first theater audio drama.)**

Alex was staying over at Kagami's apartment again and after they had dinner, she changed the TV channel and stopped at the commercial about the amusement park that the teen was invited to. Alex, as usual, was interested. That was when she found out that Kagami had plans there the next day so she decided to go along with them.

 **~:##:~**

Citizens and tourists of all ages piled into the colorful spacious outdoor entrance area, beyond the large welcoming arch that reads as ' Welcome to Tanoshi Amusement Park '.

Colorful park decors, advertisement pictures, banners were decorated everywhere. Comfortable benches were placed under large theme designed shades in the waiting section and video advertisements were placed on the walls at certain areas. Security guards were stationed mostly near the gates, entry booths and the arch with some patrolling among the customers.

Young children were happy, hyper and excited as they entered, leading their parents, families and friends ahead. Customers lingered around and within the entrance site, either to wait for their turn to purchase entry bands from the booths or wait for the rest of their group.

The sidewalks, roads and equally the parking lots leading up to and neared the park were mildly congested which at most, are customers from neighboring prefectures. **(Author's Notes:- In Japan, the citizens usually walk to commute and would only use cars for long and far destinations though that depends and varies.)** There were some supervised parking spaces for bicycles and other transportations like motorcycles and scooters, and it was where a certain rear car was parked.

 **~:##:~**

Takao chained up his bicycle to the metal railing near other bicycles and since they'll be out for awhile, a plastic blanket was set upon the cart to protect and keep it clean. Midorima waits nearby as Takao attends to the last safety details. In normal circumstances, they wouldn't need the rare car for today since Midorima's lucky item is conveniently a small bracelet. Takao decided to bring it anyways, to _indirectly_ tease the green haired by safely ushering him as a gesture for his 'bravery'.

The green haired isn't one to invite others. _He's_ usually the one being invited though his usual answer to pointless plans was to decline them. He didn't like the idea of the day's events right from the start but was quickly convinced afterwards in regards to him finding 'potential lucky items'. But he dropped the idea when he finds out that Cancer was ranked fifth for today. But then he brought it back up _again_ when the lucky item was a mood bracelet and the horoscope announcer _specifically_ said, '…to enjoy watching your many emotions in colors as you spend time with your friends today! '

With that, he _couldn't_ say no.

Takao just happen upon Midorima after he was first invited when the club finished for the day. After much probing, he practically begged Midorima to let him come along for the fun of it since the situation's interesting enough as it is…and that he wanted to take _a lot_ of pictures of 'Shin-chan and the rest of the generation of miracles in an amusement park'.

Obviously, Midorima refused up until today when the green haired remembered that the point guard had a mood bracelet which he brought into the club room and the gym once. He said that it was given to him and his sister from their Aunt as a souvenir. He begrudgingly called Takao and ended up bringing him along thanks to their trade; a mood bracelet for an invite. Midorima let the others know his _troublesome_ partner was coming along before heading to the park.

" Hey, hey, what's with the scowl Shin-chan?~ ", Takao knows perfectly well what the reason was but he asks anyways. When Midorima didn't answer back and continued the walk to the entrance, the shorter teen patted the green haired's arm, " Don't worry Shin-chan. The bracelet will keep you safe today~ "

Midorima shot him a glare as they entered the arch, " Shut up, in fact. "

 **~:##:~**

Midorima attracted quite a bit of attention from several customers when they went among the crowds. To the greenette, it wasn't anything unusual; a one hundred and ninety five centimeter tall teenager would _surely_ catch anyone's eye, he was long _used_ to it. Along the way, Takao was viewed as the guy who's following the tall guy or was somehow stuck with him so some of the stares were spare onto him. He didn't mind; he too was used to the given attention whenever he's around the shooting guard.

It was decided that whoever arrived first will stay in one seeable place and wait for the others. **(Author's Notes:- ..and most of them are easy to spot XP)** Midorima stood with his arms crossed after deciding on their group's anchor spot; one of the first few shades of the waiting section. Takao was next to him on the bench. " Seen anyone Shin-chan? ", the seated teen asked as he observed the customers around them.

One in particular was a _tad_ bit suspicious. A guy wearing a denim cap and was taller than the rest but from afar, Takao couldn't make out how the individual looks like. He appeared cautious and shy, slipping away and avoiding the crowd in mild haste. Takao mumbled how weird he acted when the stranger suddenly faced their direction. Takao jerked when the stranger yelped and started heading towards them. It was then that Midorima began noticing the guy.

" Midorima-cchi! Takao-kun! So this is where you guys are-su!~ ", the guy exclaimed in a relieved tone as he got closer.

The familiar voice and the greenette's nickname gave a ring of familiarity especially for the said greenette. When the guy closed the distance and was now standing in front of them, they realized the stranger was none other than Kise in disguise.

" Kise! ", said Takao in surprise, " Whoa~ Seriously didn't thought it was you back there! "

The blonde chuckled sheepishly, placing his left hand behind his head, " I supposed you could say that it's something I have to deal with when I went out-su. "

Takao chuckled in response, " Must be tough on ya. "

" You have no idea-su~ ", whined Kise as he sat next to the shorter teen.

The point guard patted the blonde's back sympathetically, " There, there, I know how it is when you just can't help attracting a lot of attention. _Right?~_ Shin-chan?~ "

" ...Hmph! "

 **~:##:~**

' When's the train from Akita arriving? ', Kagami cringed at the same question Alex had been asking him over and over for the last ten minutes since they arrived at the station. His answers varied but they all meant the same like, ' Soon. ' and ' Later. '. He knew that it was just Alex being enthusiastic to meet Himuro again. Spending the whole day with both her students in a fun-filled place after a long time is sure to be fun and interesting, though she doesn't necessarily follow their group; it's the thought that counts anyways.

Sure Kagami's excited to meet his brother figure but he's not one to act all hyper about it. He's grown pass that after all…well, _sort of_. Both brothers were surprised at the coincidence when the older teen called about the trip.

Himuro was invited by Murasakibara. It was _unusual_ that the purplette's up for it right from the beginning. Since a trip from Akita to Tokyo was, in the purplette's book of reasons, ' _bothersome'_. When asked, he said that he wanted the snacks found in amusement parks and besides the park was recently established, so it's a _'_ somehow' that he'd got interested without anyone convincing him.

Awhile later the train arrived with a screeching halt. The passengers exited the train and in no time Himuro was seen exiting along with the purplette who ducks below the shorter doors. They later found their awaiting companions among the crowd of people and _all_ they have to do is to look for Kagami.

As they approached, Alex was quick to slung her right arm over Himuro's shoulders, (" Yo! Tatsuya! You doin' alright?~ "), she happily greeted the teenager caught in her grasp. (" Yeah, it's been awhile Alex. "), the teen chuckled as he replied.

He turned to Kagami who smiled, " Hey, Tatsuya! "

Himuro gently smiled back, " Hey Taiga. "

" Morning~ ", came Murasakibara's drawl. He then stuffed some potato chips into his mouth and loud crunches were heard as the rest of the group beholds the taller teenager.

Kuroko greeted his former team mate and his sudden appearance slightly shocked both Kagami and Himuro when they saw him right in front of them. The power forward realized then that his awareness of the shadow slipped when the train arrived.

" Oh!~ Morning Kuro-chin~ Want some? ", the purplette sluggishly forwarded his snack which the light bluenette declined and added that the giant shouldn't spoil his appetite on the way to the park (even if he had a black hole of a stomach).

The purplette's motivation to go there _is_ about food and snacks but he often loses himself to his frequent eating habits. And it appeared that Himuro didn't know Murasakibara had brought _any_ snacks with him since the purplette claimed to aim for the park's food supply. It's likely that the purplette fell asleep on the way here that he had not taken any out to eat them on the train. **(Author's Notes:- This particular paragraph's hilarious, for me that is. XD)**

The purplette blinked as he remembered, " Ah! That's right… " He went around Kuroko then places his large hands on the shorter light bluenette's shoulders, the packet still in his right hand, " Let's go then~ to the park for more snacks~"

" Oh! I like your attitude! (Let's go boys!~) ", Alex shouted as she pumps her fist into the air and subsequently proceeded up ahead. Kuroko followed after alongside Murasakibara who quickly finished the packet. Kagami and Himuro kept to the rare, exchanging casual talk along the way.

 **~:##:~**

Takao went searching for the others over at the western side of the waiting section; he said that his hawk eye ability comes in handy - especially when it comes to finding the 'invisible' Kuroko. Midorima eyed the other shades while Kise keep watch on the bench, claiming where their group will gather.

The blonde was being extra careful with his disguise. He wouldn't want to ruin the fun _nor_ be left out of the group due to his fan girls. Personally, he's really looking forward for the day since he'd been busy with his modeling work several times during the week. Now it's a perfect time to relax and have some fun and what _better_ way than the new amusement park!

It seems like the pouring of customers went steady for awhile, they came and go quickly at the entry booths and the amount of customers beyond the park's gates are getting bigger. Kise hoped everyone gets here quickly; he's getting more and more excited.

" Ah! Ki-chan! "

The blonde haired turned and saw Momoi with Takao at the edge of the crowd from the west. He stood before waving at the pinkette, " Momo-cchi! Over here-su!~ " **(Author's Notes:- Obviously Momoi could see through Kise's disguise.)**

Takao cheerfully exclaimed that he was ahead of Midorima with one point as the two went over, Momoi giggled at that, " It's sure is better to go on foot 'cause of the traffic jam but it's more crowded than we'd expected. "

Kise sweat dropped, " Yeah-su~ Ah! Have a seat Momo-cchi. "

Momoi gratefully took the empty seat next to Kise just as Takao remembered something during their encounter. " Oh yeah, Momoi-san you were alone when I first found you right? Where's Aomine? " **(Author's Notes:- I don't know how Takao calls Momoi by so I just went with the likely one. I know they interacted before in the third theater audio drama but never on how Takao refers to her.)** The pinkette signs tiredly, " That's what I want to know too. We went together but after we arrived here, we got separated in the crowd. "

" Eh?!~ " Kise and Takao gaped in shock.

 **~:##:~**

" Whoa! We're here!~ " Alex practically jumped at the sight of the large welcome arch. Many passing customers were in stunned wonder at the group of _tall teenagers_ , especially the tallest, as they went through the entrance. They were more in awe when the teenagers knew the beautiful, skipping foreigner.

The purplette blinked at the colorful arch and he would've been standing there for a few more seconds if Himuro didn't snapped him out of it. " Their colors reminds me of lollipops Muro-chin~ ", the center dreamily muses on as he was being pulled away, " Can we get some later? "

" _Later_ , Atsushi. For now, let's meet up with the others. ", Himuro easily assured the giant and he obediently replies with a dragged ' Ok~ '.

Kagami felt astonished from looking at the sea of customers bustling with enthusiasm. Suddenly, a cautioning thought came to him, the nature of it is worrisome and cautioning as they went further into the crowd.

" Hey Kuroko, stick close—"

When Kagami turned, there wasn't anyone there. The empty space soon got chased away by a little girl running happily ahead, followed by her sister then their Mother.

" Y-you can't be serious!...", Kagami finds himself stuttering, dreading the whole situation they now had on their hands.

Himuro noticed that Kagami froze behind them so he turned and approached the taller teenager. The Purplette stopped and so did Alex.

" Taiga? Are you alright? ", he asked, a bit confused.

" …K-k-… _Kuroko's disappeared_ _again!_ "

 **~:##:~**

Midorima was on his way back when he heard the fuss coming from their group's shade ahead. The voices he recognized as being Kise who was left tending the shade and the other as Takao's, the latter probably return some time ago. Knowing them, it must be something troublesome. So he went and asks as he turned towards the front and quickly realizes Momoi was there with them.

" Ah! Midorin!~ "

Momoi brighten up a bit while the other two take notice of the green haired. When he asked what they were discussing about, her frown returns with a sign, " It's Dai-chan. We got separated in the crowd and I can't find him anywhere. "

Midorima huffed, " That's quite like Aomine in fact. "

" I know but that's not it. We're meeting up with everyone today right? Dai-chan's going with it, even though he complained a lot but he _really_ wasn't skipping out. " Momoi knows her childhood friend doesn't intend to skip no matter how much he doesn't like it. He does prefer sleeping in the holidays after all but since they hadn't been in an amusement park for a long time and he's bored then so why the heck not?

" How about Aomine-cchi's phone-su? We can call him! "

" It might work if Dai-chan _did_ actually bring his phone. "

" Eh?! He didn't?! "

Takao grinned, " Well shall we go look for the lost child? "

" In fact, it's a few minutes before nine. The rides will open at nine-fifteen in fact. "

" Yeah and everyone's still not- ", Kise's eyes flickered to the side and immediately widened in surprise, "Ah!- "

" Good morning. "

Midorima flinched at the voice _and_ the general aura emitting from the person that suddenly appeared beside him.

" Akashi-cchi! "

As the red haired captain acknowledged them, Midorima quietly scrambled to regain his composure by pushing up his glasses. Takao snickered and by the way he was smirking, Midorima knew that he noticed. Akashi did too but didn't show that he did.

" Don't worry, the others will be here soon enough. "

It _felt_ like a guarantee with Akashi reassuring them the rest of their group would soon arrive _and_ possibly out of nowhere.

 **~:##:~**

Searching for Kuroko was like trying to find an _invisible_ needle in a haystack of people! You won't know that you've found him unless he speaks up and that _always_ happens during the least you'd expected it. The shadow's short for a Basketball player and that's another problem if they're looking over a crowd of average-in-height men.

Kagami remembered a bit too late. The park will officially open at nine-fifteen but this search could stretch on far longer. They scanned the crowds in hopes of finding at least tuffs of spiky light blue hair among them. Kagami searched everywhere in the area with Himuro, Alex went among the women and children if they came across them and all along the way, Murasakibara sticks close, tiredly scanning heads below his line of sight. They asked him several times where the shadow could've gone to and he'd reply that he doesn't know and that Kuroko would always pop out wherever and whenever so there's really nothing for them to worry about.

Both Kagami and Himuro concluded that he's probably too busy with his snacks to notice Kuroko was missing when they're back in Teikō _._

After another empty search, they head towards the waiting area to try their luck there when the purplette noticed something over the crowd in front of them. Upon reaching the waiting section, they _instead_ found the rest of their group.

" Aka-chin~ Everyone~~ " Murasakibara casually called out to them.

Kise stood in surprise, " Murasakibara-cchi! Kagami-cchi, Himuro-san and Alex-san! "

" It's _just_ like what Akashi said. ", Takao muttered in bewilderment.

" Hey, uhh…sorry for being late. ", Kagami scratched the back of his head.

The purple haired pouts, " It's Kagami's fault we're late in the first place~ "

Kagami shot the giant a glare, " S-shut up! "

" We had a little bump on the way here. ", Himuro piped in.

" That's understandable. ", said Akashi, " But it looks like we're missing two others… "

Kagami stopped when he remembered that Kuroko's still missing, " Oh, uh…yeah-wait, _two?_ "

" Now that you've mention it, Where's Kuroko-cchi? "

" Tetsu-kun's missing too?! "

" ...Hah?! "

From the bench, Takao giggled to himself, " The case...heehee…of the two lost children whose...ahaha…late for their play time~ ", he muttered in between.

" Allow me to summarize the situation. Aomine got separated from Momoi and Kuroko disappeared again, correct? "

The way the red haired calmly stated the setbacks was like saying the obvious, like he _knew_ it were to happen right from the start. Although, the members of the generation of miracles and their former manager shrugged and accepted it quicker than the others, as they were used to Akashi's predictions.

" Then what're we gonna do Akashi-cchi? "

" Well to solve this, we shouldn't send everyone out to look for them. "

 **~:##:~**

Aomine was walking near some pillars adjacent to the shaded line of entry booths. He was grumbling as he entered unfamiliar yet _familiar_ areas while closely keeping to himself. " Tch! Where the heck did Satsuki go? I was only gone for a few minutes to check out some babes and she just up and left me behind." It was the third time that he encountered those pillars near the booths when he's searching for the pinkette and two more when he decided to find the others. He'd been going around in circles and that annoyed him.

" Hello. "

The tanned teenager jumped at the voice and the owner that appeared in front of him from behind one of the pillars.

" Guh! T-tetsu?! Since when did you!?.. "

" Umm…for a few minutes, I think. Good morning Aomine-kun. "

The dark blunette signs, if the shadow's here that would mean Kagami's nearby with the rest of their party. He's still irritated at the fact that his rival's coming with them. But when he looked over the sea of chattering and waiting people, there was no one that he'd at least recognized.

" Are you lost? ", Kuroko asked when Aomine glanced at the nearby crowd.

" I guess, who wouldn't in this crowded place? You're lost too aren't you Tetsu? "

" …Yes but not all that much before. "

" Hah?"

" I could still see them when they tried to find me but when I called out, no one heard me. "

" Keh figures…what time is it anyway? "

Kuroko blinked as he examines his watch, " It's around nine-five minutes… ".

" Ah, this is bad...The rides will open real soon right? "

" Yes. "

" **Ha!~** _Found them!~_ "

Aomine jerked and Kuroko merely blinked at the sudden shout likely directed towards them.

Takao came strolling over a few feet away with a big grin plastered across his face. He had just escaped the crowd and was followed by Kagami and Momoi.

" Dai-chan!~ Tetsu-kun!~ ", the pinkette cried in relief.

" So this is where you kids are!~ " Takao walked along in a sing song voice.

" Don't go disappearing like that _again_ , idiot! ", grumbled Kagami when they reached the two. Kuroko downcast his view as he apologizes. Kagami reassured him that he's glad to have found him nevertheless. He'd then find himself glaring at Aomine who was glaring back at him.

 _" Kagami… "_

 _" Aomine… "_

Momoi exasperatedly stepped in between them after sensing an argument was about to happen, " Mou! Now's not the time you guys~ ",

" Heehee~ Let's go then. The others are waiting and we're already burnin' day light! ", urged Takao, gesturing for them to follow.

" Yeah!, I'll watch over Tetsu-kun and Kagamin could watch Dai-chan! "

" Tch! _No thank you!_ I don't need this guy watchin' me! How frustrating! "

" Keeping an eye out for this guy's _annoying_ as heck! "

Takao chuckled again before leading the way, the others following closely behind.

 **~:##:~**

In heed of the setbacks, Akashi's plan was for them to split into three groups. Setting out to find Aomine and Kuroko in a _singular_ group would only cause more time problems and they won't cover more ground that way.

Group A would be in charge of finding and bringing them back. The group consisted of Takao, Kagami and Momoi. The point guard made use of his 'hawk eye' ability to find them with help from Momoi's. She knew Aomine enough to know where he would go in a specific area and more or less with Kuroko. On the other hand, Kagami could keep an eye out on them _and_ on Aomine when they return, all due to the magnitude of their rivalry; not wanting to lose to the other meaning they won't stay away from each other.

Group B consists of Akashi and Alex. They went to one of the shorter lines to the entry booths before the rush hour customers could pile in. In the early planning's for today, Akashi was given the entrance money that everyone contributed in. They all agreed that the red haired was perfectly suitable to take charge of the money. He was surprised at first but he dutifully accepted the responsibility. Takao made sure to give his part since he was 'invited' the last. Alex went with him. She's in on her own but will hang around the group whenever she pleases.

Lastly, Group C, the rest of their group, will be waiting near enough to spot group B within the crowded lines.

 **~:##:~**

Group A made it through in no time and soon reunites with group C. Momoi asked how's group B faring and Midorima replied that it'll be their turn in just a few more customers. Over a few lines ahead, the taller teens could see the light blonde haired woman in front talking to Akashi from behind her. Being the humble person that he is, he let the older woman go first.

As they waited, Kagami and Aomine were having some disagreements with one another about a little street ball match they had weeks before. Murasakibara got 'tired' and as he swayed, he bumped against Midorima a couple of times. The greenette kept pushing him away until the giant finally rests his head on top of Himuro's who was observing his brother and juniors in amusement. The older teen for the most part didn't mind, that is, _if_ the purplette won't poke his chin into his scalp.

Midorima kept to himself but was frequently bothered by Takao, Kise and Momoi who was also keeping an eye on the two power forwards. Some of the things they bothered him with were about his lucky item. They even exchanged some of their own star sign readings. The green haired's mood bracelet glowed with reddish-orange, signaling his annoyance as a result of Takao's playful teasing.

All the while, Kuroko quietly observed everyone and Takao and Kise carefully made sure not to let Kuroko's presence slip away again.

 **~:##:~**

A few minutes later, it was Alex's turn at the counter. She cheerfully paid one entry fee for the adult's budget and as it was being processed, she asked various questions to the booth manager who sweat dropped at her enthusiasm but tended to them nonetheless.

Alex then retrieved her entry band but stayed to accompany Akashi. The entry fee for teenagers is lesser than that of an adult's but in terms of each individual participant, it greatly doubled. Thankfully, a special condition was given to everyone in each age category where they could have a _ten percent_ discount if their group consists of ten or more people.

Different bands will be given, to every individual, within a group or party and they were labeled with different coded numbers and letters to signify which group they're in. As an extra for a party with ten or more members, they will be given certain discounts at the food courts, though it depends with each one.

At first, their group had a total of nine up to the day itself. It was out of _pure luck_ that they become ten, thanks to Takao.

After giving the discount payment, the booth manager asked whether they and their friends were first comers as she processed the exchange to the computer. A machine then prints out the group version of the entry bands onto her waiting hands.

" Yes, we got time off in the weekends so we're spending them with our companions. ", Akashi firmly replied.

" I see. Hmm…six, eight, ten. Here you go ten entry bands. Enjoy your day, dear customers. ", the young booth attendant smiled her happy service smile as she carefully laid the entry bands on the counter. Akashi smiles politely and thanks her as he gathered them. Charmed by the gesture, she immediately blushed shyly. He bid her farewell and her eyes followed the retreating red haired with the blonde woman accompanying him. It then took her a few seconds to respond to the next customer in line.

 **~:##:~**

When group B finally walked out of the entry booths area, everyone piled in and _carefully_ receive their bands from Akashi.

Kagami peeled the sticker end then easily worked around his wrist to connect it to the other end. He noticed Kuroko was a bit confused with it so the teen helped his partner out after he did his. Aomine seemed to have trouble with it as he kept cursing under his breath but soon managed to stick the sticker on his skin with the other end instead. Momoi urged the sloppy Aomine to let her securely fix his which he did so with much reluctance. Kise took pictures with his phone, after he tied his and of the others tying theirs.

Himuro and Takao had no problems while Midorima was hesitant to tie the band on either both his left or right wrists. In the end, with Momoi pursuing him, the greenette tied the band to his right hand while trying to ignore the light giggles coming from Takao. The point guard made sure to take a picture of it later. **(Author's Notes:- Both of his wrists are occupied with the entry band, right, _and_ his mood bracelet, left. XD ) **

From behind the group, Murasakibara had some trouble peeling the sticker. It proved to be a bit of a challenge as he couldn't tend to small let alone thin objects. Akashi went over to help the purplette and in the end, it ended up a bit tight but with enough space for the band to move around his wrist.

After everyone finished, they head towards the park's gates and each of them slide the entry band's bar-code to the scanner. Alex went first then the group of ten teenagers followed after her. The confirmation ring of the scanner was different with the group's entry.

After the formalities, they finally, officially entered the new Tanoshi amusement park!

Alex, Takao, Momoi and Kise cheered as they ran ahead with Alex leading them.

The others calmly followed after while taking in the new scenery before them.

Kagami signs as he watched the 'hyper' and 'cheery' members of their group skipping ahead in excitement.

" It's gonna get chaotic… ", he mumbled.

Kuroko who walked next to him softly smiles in response, " It may be so, but I'm looking forward on how the day would go with everyone. "

* * *

 **Finally!~**

This is the first prologue that I've ever done _this_ long! QwQ Been writing this for _almost_ three weeks! Which explained the inactivity.

As for the rides, I'll base them on different variety of rides with those at my local amusement park plus some others abroad that I've been to. Just their names, basic appearances and functions and not detailed to the real, copyrighted ones! **Edit:-** And my friend will provide hers as well.

The next update won't be up for awhile as I'll be uploading my other fics :)

That's all from me and I hope you guys like this story.

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm very sorry to announce that this story is now discontinued.**

 **In FanFiction and by Me, _only_.**

My Friend (whose on AO3) that I Collab with for this story will be taking over. I gave her the full reigns to edit, change or otherwise the story. Though overall it's still gonna be the same plotline-wise.

Be sure to check her edited version of the Prologue (and Story) ~ (Without the square brackets) [archiveofourown].org[/]works[/]12861750[/]chapters[/]29374215

I'm very sorry for discontinuing it here myself. I had many stories that didn't go further than the first few chapters (like I lose the motivation) and this story ended up as one of them.

But I _assure_ that the other stories I had, aside from those with Hiatuses, had chapters that went towards completion. I will eventually get to them soon!~


End file.
